


Red Is My Favorite Color Too

by ppiiku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Keith fucks himself with a giant dildo, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Sex Toys, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppiiku/pseuds/ppiiku
Summary: It was the color that had caught Lance’s attention, a shade of bright red that made him immediately think of Keith. Then he’d actually realized the size of that thing, eyes bugging out of his head, and bought it without hesitation.





	Red Is My Favorite Color Too

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! We are still KICKing!!
> 
> Instead of a post-s08 fix-it fic I'm here to bring you... this thing. Because I'm trash.

Keith returned to his room with that unnerving feeling of somebody having been there without his permission. They all knew each other’s pass codes for safety reasons but Keith threatened to change his code weekly, to stop Lance from coming and going however he pleased. He didn’t know how to respect Keith’s privacy, too many times he’d found Lance just hanging out or taking a nap in his bed while Keith hadn’t even _been_ in his room all day.

Today they’d spent all afternoon restocking the ship’s supplies on a nearby planet that had good trading routes across the galaxy. Growing bored of sightseeing rather quickly, Keith had returned to the castle and hit the training deck for a couple of hours. Now all he wanted was to relax in peace in the comfort of his own room.

He noticed it immediately, it definitely hadn’t been there when he left. On his bed there was the biggest dildo Keith had ever seen in his life. It was cherry red, long and thick, widening towards the base nearly to the size of a soda can. 

Keith could totally see Lance buying the most obscene thing he could find as a joke and then leaving it on display. He had a thing for collecting the weirdest souvenirs.

It was only marginally better than Lance’s last surprise. He’d been waiting for him, lazing around in Keith’s bed as usual—except he’d been fully nude, holding a flower in between his teeth. And Keith hadn’t come alone.

Shiro, at least, had been very surprised. Keith had quickly relocated their meeting to the common room, and Lance wasn’t allowed to get naked in Keith’s room without his explicit consent anymore.

Keith should’ve just grabbed the goddamn dildo and threw it out of the airlock. Maybe some poor, lonely alien could find happiness with it later. He also contemplated whacking Lance on the head with it the next time he saw him.

Keith took the toy in his hands, examining it closer. It was well-detailed and even if it got impossibly thick about halfway down, it looked like it had been modeled after a human dick. It was long and veiny, and it kind of reminded him of Lance’s dick, despite the bright color and size.

Thinking about dicks, plastic or not, made his own dick stir in his pants. Being in the middle of an intergalactic war didn’t provide the best circumstances for romance. Lately him and Lance had barely had enough time for quick makeout breaks, and after battling for hours during the day, all that Lance had energy left for was some cuddling and handjobs, or maybe a blowjob if Keith felt particularly demanding that night. And that had been before they had ran out of lube.

Keith had gotten lucky today. He’d wandered around and found an alien sex shop tucked in an alley across the big shopping mall, and the lube problem had been solved. They took turns buying it because according to Lance, it was too dangerous to their reputation as the paladins of Voltron to buy something like that _together_. Clearly Lance wasn’t embarrassed to buy a giant dildo instead of a few bottles of lube.

It wasn't always so easy to find something suitable for their purposes. One time Lance had spent a long, long while at the bazaar inspecting various oils and gels, before the merchant had finally understood Lance’s vague description and figured out what exactly he’d been looking for. Keith’s usual strategy was blunt honesty, and he didn’t really care if the shopkeepers gave him weird looks when they saw the amount he bought.

Keith let his mind wander to his last time with Lance. It had been one of those bittersweet nights when Lance had sneaked into his room at 1 am, scared that he would never see his family again, that they were all gonna die in the next battle. Keith had cradled him in his arms, promised to protect him, made love to him. They’d stayed awake for hours afterwards, kissing and caressing each other.

He loved Lance so, so much, he thought, the dildo still in his hands. What if Lance had bought it as a generous, intimate gift? He knew just as well as Keith how busy and stressed they’d been lately, and now there was lube, too…

Keith appreciated the sweet gesture, and decided to make the most of it right away. He undressed, grabbed one of the bottles still in the sex shop’s bag and laid on the bed.

Keith didn’t masturbate often, he didn’t really need to think about it when Lance was always ready and willing. Even after months together he could still make Lance flush with a little bit of tongue here and meaningful brush of fingers there. Few bites on his neck and he started squirming. If Keith palmed his cock through his jeans he would squeeze his eyes shut and moan without fail.

Keith stroked his cock to full hardness, imagining the sweet little whimpers coming from Lance’s mouth when Keith kissed his inner thighs, refusing to touch Lance where he wanted it the most. He’d spread Lance’s legs open further, and he would let out a strangled scream when he felt Keith’s tongue against his entrance. He would be a drooling, shivering mess before Keith even got a finger inside.

While Lance went wild from rimming, Keith enjoyed a good, thorough fingering more than he ever cared to admit. The initial stretch and burn was just so good, something that he craved. Lance of course knew about it, sometimes fucked Keith to orgasm just like that, his untouched cock shooting ropes of cum on his stomach.

Keith really needed the stretch if he was going to take all of that ridiculous dildo in. He twisted his fingers, spread some more lube, added another one. As the pleasure grew he ceased his strokes and let go of his cock, not wanting to come before the main event.

Keith prepared himself leisurely, taking his time until he felt like he was finally ready to try it out. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the dildo against his opening. The tapered head went in smoothly, then another two inches and– oh _fuck_. Feeling greedy, he rose to his knees, lowering his hips until another inch slid in. He moaned at the feeling, closing his eyes in bliss as the toy filled him to his limit.

 

**

 

Lance was starting to get tired of lounging in his bed all alone. They finally had a break, so why wasn’t Keith here rolling around naked with him already?! Lance had been making preparations all day. He’d gone to a beauty salon at the space mall to get waxed _everywhere_. The giggling alien girl—after looking at his crotch a bit too long be called professional—had also offered him a free manicure. After getting back to the castle Lance had soaked in the tub and used his favorite lotion that had tiny sparkles on it. He was all sexed up and nothing could stop him from getting laid tonight. He’d even gone as far as hanging a big ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on his door.

Once again, Lance wondered what the fuck was Keith’s deal. He was sure he’d made his intentions clear. There was no way even someone as dense as Keith would look at a massive red dildo and not take it as a blatant invitation to use it. Lance was proud of himself and his playful, sexy idea. It saved him from having to say _‘please Keith, fuck me with this giant fake cock’_ out loud.

To be fair, it wasn’t something he’d imagined smuggling back to the ship. Lance knew they had ran out of lube a while ago, and that it had been his turn to get more. Despite still having nightmares about his last shopping trip—when he’d had to explain a clueless yet curious merchant that he was a human _and_ that the males of their species didn’t self-lubricate—he’d started his quest.

The mall had been a bust, but the people on this planet were helpful to the point of over-eagerness. After trying out some hand-cream samples at cosmetics store and wondering if any of them would be safe for his ass, the clerk had winked at him and said if he needed anything else, he should check the store on a nearby alley. Lance had belatedly realized that the alien rubbing lotion to his hands and admiring his new manicure had been a guy, and he’d just spent the last 5 minutes being flirted with.

Lance had no reason not to trust someone who was an expert on skincare, so he’d followed the directions. On the outside the shop could’ve almost passed as a lingerie store, until Lance had spotted a collection of weirdly shaped dongs in rainbow colors on the other side of the display. Well, at least he’d come to the right place.

Thanks to the helpful staff again, Lance had soon walked out of the store with his wallet much lighter. They’d given him a -30% discount on two jumbo-sized jars of lube, to be used with his newly acquired jumbo-sized dildo.

It was the color that had caught Lance’s attention, a shade of bright red that made him immediately think of Keith. Then he’d actually realized the size of that thing, eyes bugging out of his head, and bought it without hesitation. It looked intimidating, simply way too big, but oh god, he wanted it inside anyway.

Lance sighed. He was half-hard again, and there was still no sign of Keith. The anticipation was killing him. He’d waited all day and restrained from touching himself in the bath earlier because tonight, he wanted to take things slow. And then hard and fast and everything in between.

With a frustrated groan, Lance grabbed a pair of sweatpants and marched straight into Keith’s room, about to give him a piece of his mind.

 

**

 

“Oh fuck oh fuck _ohhhh–”_

Lance had had lots of stupid ideas over the time they’d been dating, but this one had turned out to be great. Keith fucked himself with the toy, eyes rolling in the back of his head as it easily nailed his prostate over and over again. He’d never felt more full. His ass was swallowing a monster alien cock and he loved it. Lance was right, maybe Keith was a bit of slut. He moaned at the thought. He wanted Lance here, wanted him to see everything. He wanted to show Lance how he managed, with some effort, to push the toy in even deeper.

“Keith! What are you doing?!”

Keith hadn’t heard the door opening but the shriek had been unmistakably Lance. “What does it look like? Nnngh, fuck…” Keith moaned, hand on his cock stilling as he focused on thrusting the toy harder and faster. “Thank you for the gift, it’s– ahhhh!”

“Stop! Pull it out!!”

Keith couldn’t possibly stop now, not even if there was an incoming Galra attack. Everything felt too good, absolutely incredible, and Lance was finally here, watching him, making it even better–

A harsh tug on his wrist interrupted Keith, and the dildo fell out with a lewd pop, leaving him feeling horribly empty. Unsatisfied, he opened his eyes and glared at Lance.

“You wanna finish the job yourself?” Keith asked but instead of a sultry response he was expecting, Lance shook his head.

“Then what’s your problem? I was so close!”

“This... is not going how I planned,” Lance mumbled, his face bright red, eyes trailing to Keith’s gaping hole, the dildo laying between his legs, and then back up.

“You obviously bought it to be used,” Keith said, still mourning for his lost orgasm as his erection started flagging from lack of stimulation. He tossed the toy aside and sat up next to Lance on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah! On me!” Lance squeaked, as if he hadn’t quite made up his mind whether to be embarrassed or angry before blurting the words out.

“You do realize that if you want something, sex or not, all you have to do is ask?” Keith sighed. They had a history of miscommunication, and sometimes Lance was still shy when it came to their relationship and more intimate matters. His carefully maintained playboy persona had been nothing but false bravado. Keith found him cute anyways.

“I was all ready and waiting for you in my room,” Lance said, shoulders slumping. “Do you want a handwritten invite next time? ‘You’re cordially welcome to screw me all night long, tomorrow at 10pm’?”

Keith reached for Lance’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Don’t just expect me to magically know what you were thinking. If you find something you want to use then give it to me personally,” he said, pressing a small kiss on Lance’s cheek. Lance was still pouting, but nodded and hugged him tightly.

“Are we good now?” Keith asked after they’d been hugging for a full minute and Lance still hadn’t let go of him.

Lance dropped his hands back to his lap. “Yeah. Um… Can we go back to the way we were few minutes ago? It was hot. You were _hella fucking hot,_ to be exact,” he said sheepishly. “I mean, you’re still naked, and I’m still horny.”

Keith had no objections. He looked down and smirked when he saw the bulge in Lance’s loose, gray pants that left absolutely nothing to imagination. It grew bigger under Keith’s stare, a small wet patch darkening the fabric.

“You liked watching me? Moaning and writhing on the bed, knowing that you can see me stretched impossibly wide around the toy,” Keith crooned, lips brushing against Lance’s ear. He heard the sharp intake of breath that followed.

“Hell yeah,” Lance said and kissed him.

Lance had been a terrible kisser when they'd first started going out, even for a virgin. Maybe thanks to the years of practice of running his mouth all the time, he’d picked up some better techniques soon enough. Keith sighed against Lance’s mouth, lips parting to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around him. Lance’s tongue explored his mouth skillfully, in ways he didn’t remember teaching him. It reignited the heat pooling in the pit of Keith’s stomach.

Lance pushed Keith’s shoulders, lowering him down on the bed. He stopped kissing him only to catch his breath and wiggle out of his pants, then his lips were on Keith’s again, taking everything he could until Keith was moaning into his mouth.

Keith responded with equal fervor, lust flooding in his veins. He buried his hands in Lance’s hair, tugging the strands when Lance’s teeth grazed his lower lip.

Lance pressed his body against Keith, slotting their hips together. He took his sweet time leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on Keith’s neck. Keith let out a needy whine as Lance sucked a mark above his collarbone, then licked it soothingly.

Keith rolled his hips an attempt for some friction. His cock was hard and ready again, and as much as he would’ve liked to make out with Lance forever, he was getting impatient. He slid his hand between their bodies and took a hold of their weeping cocks, pumping them together with firm strokes that soon turned frantic.

Lance gasped at the contact, moaning against Keith’s neck as his hips bucked. “Keith– shit, slow down…” He wrapped his hand around Keith’s, coaxing him to stop. “Want me to put it back in and suck you off?” he asked in a strained voice, a flush high on his cheeks.

“No, wanna come on your cock, not the toy,” Keith replied, and Lance rewarded him by replacing Keith’s hand with his own, giving him few lazy strokes.

“I’ll give it to you,” Lance whispered between peppering sloppy kisses all over Keith’s face. “I’m gonna fuck you real good, until you forget your own name and can only scream mine.”

Keith’s hole was still slick from the excessive amount of lube he’d used earlier with the dildo. Lance ignored his protests and insisted adding more lube on his fingers than necessary. Obscene, wet sounds filled the room as Lance slid two, then three fingers in.

“Baby, love it when you’re so open and pliant for me, sucking my fingers in. I could do this all night, listen to your sweet little noises. I wouldn’t stop after you come, I’d just keep going until you’re oversensitive and squirming and nearly crying, yet still begging for me to take you.”

At that, Keith let out an embarrassingly loud, long moan. Oh dear god, he wasn’t going to _survive_ if Lance kept talking. And he was Lance, so he probably _would_. Keith had only recently started talking dirty to him in bed, and now it was backfiring spectacularly, Lance using Keith’s own kink against him expertly.

Keith’s face was burning as Lance continued whispering absolutely filthy things while fingering him, collecting the lube seeping out of him and pushing it back in for his own amusement. All Keith could do was to whimper pathetically while Lance kept his pace slow, studying his reactions to every twist of his fingers. It was humiliating, even more so when Keith realized he’d lost track of time and Lance had added a fourth finger at some point. He was beyond ready for him.

“Enough, Lance, that’s enough, _please._ ”

Lance finally pulled his finger out and Keith sighed half in relief, half from the loss. He rolled over and pushed himself onto his knees, ass in the air, eager to finally get what he wanted.

Lance gave a little whistle, and slapped Keith’s ass. “Oooh Keith, getting fucked from behind like a bitch in hea–”

“Lance,” Keith warned him. Goddammit, why did he always had to be such a _jerk_ about this position?!

Lance shuffled forward on his knees and spread Keith’s thighs open further. He lined himself up with Keith’s hole, rubbing the head of his cock against his twitching entrance before he finally sank into him.

Keith moaned when Lance entered all the way in with one smooth thrust. Hot, hard and throbbing, completely different than the fingers or fake cock inside of him earlier. Nothing compared to the real thing, it was like Lance’s cock was made for him, and Keith’s body was thrumming from desire.

“How can you still be so tight,” Lance groaned, clutching his hips with bruising force. Keith wasn’t sure if he’d been supposed to hear that, but he clenched around Lance and pushed his hips back, urging him to move already.

“Puta madre...” Lance cursed, fingers digging into Keith’s hips squeezing even harder as he started moving, building a rhythm of deep thrusts.

It was intense, but it wasn’t enough for Keith. Not when Lance was still holding back, letting him adjust to his movements.

“Come on sharpshooter, show me what you got.”

As soon as he heard Keith’s taunt, Lance bent himself completely over Keith’s form and added more force to his ramming hips. Keith let out a high pitched scream when Lance slammed into him, striking his sweet spot perfectly, causing sparks to burst behind his closed eyelids. “H-harder!”

Keith keened as Lance started fucking him as hard as he possibly could, relentless and unforgiving. He couldn’t keep his voice down and moaned uninhibitedly, loud enough to drown out the sounds of skin slapping against skin and strained grunts of pleasure Lance was panting into his ear.

“Hahh… Is this hard enough... for you yet?”

Keith was quickly coming undone after waiting for so long. His mind was going numb from the pleasure, desperately arching his back and meeting Lance’s rough thrusts halfway. Drool was spilling from his open mouth as he cried out Lance’s name, voice increasing pitch as he crawled closer to release.

“Keith, baby, you’re so good, so perfect, taking my cock so well,” Lance babbled, his thrusts erratic and rhythm faltering as he pounded into Keith. His breath was ragged, his palms hot against Keith’s skin as he chased after his own climax while trying to send Keith off the edge first.

“Lance, _nnnghhh_ , I’m gonna–”

Lance had barely reached out and touched him before Keith was coming. He tossed his head back and shuddered helplessly as the onslaught of his powerful release washed over him, staining the sheets and Lance’s hand with his cum.

Lance let out a scream of his own as Keith convulsed around him, and then he was coming as well, sinking his teeth into Keith’s shoulder and spilling his seed deep inside.

Keith’s knees were about to give out from the added weight of Lance slumped against his back. He kept trembling and whispering Keith’s name into the crook of his neck as he rode out his orgasm, slowly coming down from his high.

“Get off me, you’re heavy.”

“Always so charming,” Lance huffed. He pulled out slowly, collapsing next to Keith. “Haaah, that was awesome,” he said, rolling on his side and taking a good look at Keith’s limp, exhausted form.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart? Wanna shower together?” Lance asked, a dopey, satisfied grin on his face.

“Can’t move,” Keith croaked, burying his face in the pillows. Tonight had really done a number on him, to the point he’d probably have a hard time sitting down tomorrow.

Besides that, showering together had been out of question ever since that one time when things had been getting a bit heated, Lance had slipped—and grabbed Keith’s dick for dear life on his way down. It had been a painful experience.

Lance planted a trail of kisses down Keith’s spine. “I’ll be right back,” he said, getting up from the bed.

Keith watched as Lance left the room, walking with annoyingly steady legs. Soon after he returned with a towel and gently wiped Keith’s sweaty, sticky skin clean, being extra careful around his worn-out entrance.

When he was done Lance cuddled up next to Keith, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I’m sorry if that was weird but um… You were pretty into it so I take that you didn’t mind?”

Keith snorted, pressing his back against Lance’s chest. “Isn’t it obvious that I really enjoyed it? Especially your surprise. Sorry that we didn’t get to do it your way though.”

“It’s alright,” Lance said but Keith wasn’t having it. Lance was always putting everyone else’s needs before his own, and it had to stop.

“We've already talked about this... You gotta learn to tell me what you want. Don’t you trust me?" Keith asked in a stern voice.

Lance tensed behind him. “Of course I do! I trust you with my life, you know I do, when there’s a battle…” he trailed off.  
  
"Lance, you're an amazing lover, so attentive and caring. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. I'd never think any less of you," Keith said sincerely, turning around in Lance’s arms to face him.

Lance was, for once, able to take the praise as it was and didn’t follow up with a flirty comeback or some sort of self-deprecating joke.  
  
"I... Uh… But what if I come up with a kink and you think it's gross?" Lance mumbled so quickly that it took Keith a moment to understand what was he even saying.  
  
“Then we'll talk about it and see what I’m comfortable with before doing anything. Think about it this way—I want to help you to fulfill all your fantasies.”  
  
Lance’s eyes widened comically. "I love you," he whispered, resting his head against Keith’s chest.

“Love you too,” Keith said, combing his fingers through Lance’s messy brown hair and pulling him closer. “Now, speaking of fantasies…” Keith paused, making sure he had Lance’s full attention.

“Next time, you’ll be using that toy on yourself and I’ll lend a hand and watch. Who knows, I might even take some pictures. Something to remember you by when you’re gone on a solo mission.”

Lance jolted, his tired dick trying to twitch back into life against Keith’s thigh. Keith chuckled—it was fun to tease Lance, and keep him thinking about the endless possibilities of what they could still do together. He was already curious of what kind of fantasies Lance had in his mind.

“You’re going to fucking kill me,” Lance grumbled, but didn’t resist when Keith pulled him into a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, consider checking out my other klance fics!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry if there are some mistakes.


End file.
